


心愿

by wendy24tgf



Category: warps up
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy24tgf/pseuds/wendy24tgf
Summary: 创造营1期录制的衍生
Relationships: 赞丸
Kudos: 11





	心愿

**Author's Note:**

> 现背au，有私设，全是我的ooc，骂我可以，别骂他们
> 
> 主赞丸，年下
> 
> 国际三禁，严禁上升真人

看到赞多第一次动作变慢错过节拍时，力丸脸上的表情就已经渐渐不受控，本能的担心让他差点忘记自己还站在舞台上，四周的机器还没有停止录制。所有人都在为赞多的两次即兴舞蹈喝彩鼓掌，只有他，即使站在舞台边缘，也依然清晰敏锐地捕捉到他被汗湿的鬓角、泛白的嘴唇，以及上下移动频率明显过多的喉结。力丸想上前将他拉起来，却又因为太过了解赞多而硬生生止住了脚步。体贴的周深导师让场务替他们拿来了矿泉水，一直咬着牙坚持完成表演的赞多，终于脱力地瘫在了地上。力丸再也顾不得许多，着急地上前，却发现邓超导师和医护人员都已经围在了赞多的身边。

“Santa……”

力丸小声地叫着他的名字，怀里还紧紧抱着他玫红色的西装外套。赞多不想让周围的人担心，更不想让机器拍到自己如此无力的一面，分明没了力气，却还要时不时用手遮挡住那双好看的眼睛。力丸与赞多互相陪伴了许多年，他知道这个看起来轻描淡写的动作到底意味着什么。没有好好热身就连续跳了三段激烈的舞蹈，躺在地上的赞多连呼吸都扯痛了心肺。他的余光瞥见了力丸，站在离自己不远不近的位置，满心满眼都是焦急。喉结上下滚动了一下，趁着众人散去，悄悄递了个“我没事”的眼神过去，却不想叫力丸更加红了眼眶。

“Santa……”录制结束后，力丸红着眼睛回到了酒店，他坐在赞多的床边，望着满脸疲惫的大男孩，又是心疼又是自责，只能一遍遍叫着他的名字，“Santa，你好点了吗？”

“你怎么哭了？”赞多依然闭着眼睛，却能准确摸到力丸的眼尾，他实在是没有力气了，“我听说，你把隐形眼镜都哭掉了。”

“Santa，你知道我当时有多害怕吗？”力丸的声音里又夹杂了哭腔，他紧紧捉着赞多的手，像是故意惩罚他似的，用力捏着他的骨节，“我说过的，如果没有你，我一定一定不会来！”

“哥哥，好痛！”

已经二十二岁的赞多仍然像小时候一样，一旦挨了骂就习惯性和力丸撒娇。

“不痛你怎么能记得住教训？”嘴上还是不依不饶，手下却放轻了力道，只是用手将他的手指包裹住，贴在自己侧脸的位置，“宇野，以后不可以为了舞台以命相搏。”

赞多没出声，他知道力丸真的生气了。虽然力丸年长自己五岁，却只在极少数场合会用姓氏称呼他。他不禁回想起和力丸告白的那个夜晚，他的眼睛在月光下闪着光，沉默了好久才握住自己的手，说：

“宇野，以后的每一天我们都一起度过吧。”

赞多叹了口气，从力丸的掌心抽出手，绕到他的颈后，轻轻捏着他脖子上的软肉。力丸没有躲开，反倒是为了让赞多不花费太多的力气垂低了脑袋。黄色短发的发根时不时从赞多的手背上擦过，连带着一颗心也跟着变得柔软起来。

“力丸，”赞多温柔地念着这个名字，隐隐觉得眼眶四周有些发酸，“我不会有事的。现在不会，以后也不会。”

“你肯定？”

“嗯，我肯定。”赞多睁开眼，刚好对上力丸的目光，“我还没有用过你编的舞蹈片段，当然不能有事。”

“Santa……”明知赞多这么说的用意是为了让自己不那么担心，力丸却还是不争气地掉了眼泪，“Santa，你吓死我了！”

赞多失神地看着趴伏在自己身上不停吸鼻子的男人，他是在为自己流眼泪。他们的性格那么不同，精神却又那样契合，难舍难分。力丸常常笑他像只大金毛，就爱赖在他身边同他耍赖撒娇。起初，他总是要辩驳两句，可时间久了，自己似乎也认可了这个形容。无论舞台上如何光芒万丈，他也不得不承认，他离不开力丸。

“力丸，我以后不这样了，我保证。”

“再多几次，可能就是我躺在那儿了。”力丸偏过头，盯着赞多的脸，像是要看穿他的心，“Santa，以后的路我也想一直和你一起走。”

赞多笑着露出了小虎牙，往床另一边挪了挪，给力丸空出一个位置。面对无声的邀请，力丸有些犹豫，可这又的确是入住宿舍前，他们两个最后一次单独相处的机会。赞多看出了他的犹豫，同时也明白他的犹豫，他没有催促，也没有开口，只是安静地望着力丸仍旧浮着水汽的眼睛。力丸受不住赞多的眼神，拉开被子并排躺在他身边。赞多翻过身，像只八爪鱼似的将人抱住。

“力丸？”赞多的脸贴着力丸的手臂，他张嘴说话时，嘴唇便像小刷子似的，将力丸的一颗心也刷得痒痒的，“我喜欢你的加试。”

“你的中文又不好，知道我唱的是什么？”

“我知道你唱歌的时候心里装着我。”赞多紧了紧胳膊，好让自己更加贴近力丸，“没有灯光的场边很黑，所以没有人看到我在笑。”

“笨蛋！”力丸又气又宠地拍了拍身侧的脑袋，转而握住了横在自己胸口的那只手，“Santa真是一点都没变，还是像小孩子一样，只是……”

“什么？”

“你很久没像小时候那样叫我哥哥了。

“我是Santa，不是圣诞老人的Santa。”赞多突然莫名其妙地重复起自己在舞台上的自我介绍，力丸知道他接下来想要说什么，因而只是憋着笑不做声，“所以我向圣诞老人许愿，我不要近田做我的哥哥，我想他做我的力丸。”

“你的愿望早就实现了，我的Santa。”

力丸翻过身，和赞多鼻尖碰着鼻尖，彼此的手臂交叉着落在对方的腰际，像是两尾翩翩起舞的鱼。赞多晃了晃脑袋，蹭着力丸的鼻尖，微微仰起头，亲吻他的眼睛。

“Santa的新愿望是：永远和力丸比肩而立，并肩同行。”

力丸的嘴角扬起，亲了亲近在咫尺的另一张脸，放心地闭上了眼睛。

“我代替圣诞老人答应你这个愿望了。”


End file.
